Wehrmacht
"Hey Chaos Space Marine, I have a present for you!" - Unknown Wehrmacht marine. Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht are known for there very brutal and bloody tactics in combats, there mostly known by hatred form other chapters. there hatred comes form caring for only themselves and there homeworld, Germany. The Wehrmacht is the first successor of the Emperors Guard, a elite and deadly chapter. \Chapter History: "The Chapter lives on!" - Blutfahne, Captain of 4th Company. The Chapter has served a long, prideful time during the time serving the Emperor and his imperium. Throw out many crusades the chapter has been on a mission to end the endless foe of xeons and the heretics as they break the will of humankind and such as there way of life. even taking huge blows in numbers but has never stopped the Wehrmacht. Sadly there chapter has never had a successor in there name, mostly for there known hatred by almost all chapters, which has made them avoid form fighting with other chapters. which is why they have been known for having such low numbers. Chapter Crusades, Missions, etc. The Körper Brennen: During 341.M33 the chapter went on a quest to conquer the world of Redx I, which was in the small sector of the Hack, were they first alone the Raven Guard, they battled on the World of Redx and removing the Ork horde that took over the world, however the Raven Guard noticed that the Wehrmacht was destroying throw the ranks of the Orks with complete ease, however leaving noting but ash and bone behind. The Raven Guard however took the glory as there own and blamed the Wehrmacht for doing noting, Chapter Master of the Wehrmacht challenged the Chapter Master of the Raven Guard and won against him. taking there glory back. This started a cold hatred to both chapters. Attacking the South: The Attack on the South was a attack on the worlds of South I,II and III were the chapter would fight on there own, were a Black Legion Warband (Black Reapers) would take over all the planets that were controlled by Imperial rule, the Wehrmacht were sent to fight against the Legions Warband, the Chapter would take heavy blows into there ranks, losing there entire 1st Company and losting half of there chapter along with that but the Legions Warband were completly broken and destroyed, the chapter was rewarded with rights on recruitment on South I. Battle Mission: Assault on Lupermen: Lupermen is a city that was controlled by a power hungry, out of control Planet Commander that was charge of the Lupermen Armed Forces or L.A.F. the Commander and L.A.F Captains went out of control and inforcing there own laws and outlawing the Imperial Cult. The Wehrmacht were sent to retake the World for the crimes that the L.A.F and the Commander have done, however it would not be easy, the Command commonly give to his troops, like food, water, etc but citizens would usally die away, most citizens would join the L.A.F to get feed and have a bed to sleep in. 60% of Lupermen was apart of the L.A.F so when the Wehrmacht came it was no easy mission for the Wehrmacht. the Wehrmacht had to fight in rather large numbers just to avoid being destroyed by such large numbers, the Wehrmacht did remove the L.A.F and the Commander, swearing the people there a better life and a new hope. which in a 100 years time, they would gain a great world. Chapters Companies: 1st Company Eisenfaust (Iron Fist): * 1 Chapter Master * 1 Command Squad * 5 Terminator squads * 5 Assault Terminator Squads * 5 Sternguard Squads * 5 Vanguard Squads 2nd Company Übergriffe (Assaults/Bikers): * Bikers (Entire Company) 3rd Company Schädel Brecher (Skull Crushers): * 1 Company Captain * 1 Command Squad * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 2 Assault Squads 4th Company Eiserne Garde (Iron Guard): * 1 Company Captain * 1 Command Squad * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads 5th Company Alte Schnitter (Old Reapers) * 1 Company Captain * 1 Command Squad * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 2 Assault Squads Chapter Ranks and such: The Chapter has some custom ranks and roles, which have aidded the chapter for some time. Which the chapter known for not following the codex yet taking some of its guildlines. * '''Flammendrache: '''Flammendrache is a flamer unit that has uncontrolable pyromania which are usally in charge of making sure noting is but ash, they are usallly uncontrollable in battle for there pyromania usally over takes them, there the only unit force that has go out of control or refuse orders. * '''Reinheit Meister: '''Reinheit Meister is a type of chaplain that inforces the wrath of the imperial cult upon heretics, Traitors, Etc. he is in charge of making sure that no man in the chapter loses faith in the Emperor and there chapter, even during the Darkest Hours. Gallery Wehrmacht Marine.png|A tactical marine of the Wehrmacht Chapter. Wehrmacht Veteren Marine.png|A veteren of the Wehrmacht, note the flames and the skulls. Wehrmacht Reinheit Meister.png|A Reinheit Meister of the Wehrmacht Chapter. Note the Commander Seal (Command Skull) Category:Space Marine Chapters